


Chandere-Chan [CZ]

by ToxicManngo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Cemetery, F/M, Forbidden Love, Isshu-chihou | Unova Region (Pokemon), Jealousy, Near Death, No Smut, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, Pokemon Training, Pokephilia, Starter Pokemon, Suggestive Themes, Wealth, Yandere
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicManngo/pseuds/ToxicManngo
Summary: (This story will be translated to English)Příběh se odehrává v regionu Unova. Hlavní hrdina, Daniel Hunter, je synem bohatého obchodníka a žije si životem, o kterém by si mohl každý obyčejný smrtelník nechat jen zdát. V Unově je zvykem se po dovršení patnáctého roku života vydat na pokémonní výpravu za cílem stát se mistrem Unovské ligy, která se koná pravidelně jednou za rok. I přesto, že má Dan úplně stejnou příležitost jako každý jiný v jeho věku, kvůli jedné události z jeho dětství si k pokémonům vytvořil nedůvěrný vztah. Do života mu ale vstoupí malá pokémonní svíčka, který naprosto změní jeho plány na budoucnost.
Relationships: Hitomoshi | Litwick/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog

„Pane Huntere! Pane Huntere!" ozýval se hlas chodbou. Hlas patřil mladé služce Doris, která nebyla o moc starší než já. V tomto okamžiku jsem už nepotřeboval vědět víc, abych uhodl, co mi chce vzkázat, a tak jsem automaticky odpověděl: „Žádné kafe, Doris." Ale Doris už v tu dobu stála u dveří a klepala. Znuděně jsem protočil oči: „Dále."  
Doris v tu ránu nešikovně vrazila do dveří, a hned poté se začala omlouvat tak, jak je to u ní známo. „Odpusťte pane Huntere! Jsem z toho všeho tak hrozně rozrušená!"

„Dan." Odpověděl jsem. Doris se na mě podívala, jakobych spadl z Marsu.

„Říkej mi Dan, je to divný.."

„Oh... Nemůžu za to, je to nařízení tvého otce, promiň," řekla.

„Jeho nařízení jsou mi víš kde... Co tě vůbec tak rozrušilo?" zeptal jsem se jí.

Doris se najednou z vysoka nadechla a s nadšením v hlase oznámila: „Má k nám prý dorazit ta profesorka, která zkoumá pokémony! Tvůj otec chce, aby ses vydal na svou výpravu a-..." přerušil jsem ji: „Nepřichází v úvahu... Myslel jsem, že jsem mu to řekl jasně." V tu chvíli jsem nevěděl, co si mám o tom myslet, cítil jsem se nesmírně podraženě. Doris mi dala ruku na rameno jako znamení soucitu i přesto, že neznala moji situaci.

„Promiň, ale nikdy jsem vlastně nechápala proč... Všichni si myslí, že to je proto, že seš moc zhýčkaný."

Zatnul jsem pěsti a otočil se na ni zuřivě. „To je od něj typické! A výpadky paměti taky!" Doris instinktivně ustoupila o metr dál, ale nadále se snažila zanechat chladnou hlavu. „Já jsem tomu nikdy nevěřila, ale zajímalo by mě, jaká je pravda."

Hluboce jsem si povzdechl a na pár minut jsem zaváhal. Když se služka nedočkala odpovědi, promluvila: „Takže usuzuju, že to má pro tebe hlubší význam, než za jaký to považuje tvůj otec."

Mírně jsem přikývl a tiše vyslovil „Lillie".

„Lillie?"

„Lillie byl můj Lillipup, kterého jsem dostal k šestým narozeninám," vysvětlil jsem a pokračoval: "měl jsem ji ze všeho nejradši. Milovala pletené míčky a s velkou oblibou proháněla Purrloiny." Usmál jsem se trochu nad vzpomínkami. Lillie za své chování nikdy nikdo nekáral, jelikož Purrloini měli velice špatnou reputaci. Kočky kleptomanské - takto se jim přezdívalo.

„Wow! Netušila jsem, žes kdy měl pokémona, jaktože ses o ní nikdy nezmínil? Co se s ní stalo?"

„Jako malí kluci jsme si hráli na trenéry. Každý, kdo nějakého pokémona měl, chtěl s ostatními bojovat. Já nebyl výjimkou. Lillie v boji moc štěstí neměla a padla. Jako malý kluk jsem nevěděl, co mám dělat, a než se jí dostalo pomoci, bylo už příliš pozdě... Teď odpočívá v Nebeské věži," odmlčel jsem se.

„Nebeská věž.. Myslíš tu vysokou věž se zvonem?"

„Ano! Přesně tu!" Vzal jsem si svůj batoh a dal do nich pár svíček. „Počkat.. ty tam teď vážně chceš jít?" řekla zmatený tónem. „Nebyl jsem tam už několik let.. Chci pouze, aby Lillie věděla, že ji stále nosím ve svém srdci!" Nečekal jsem na odpověď, a vyrazil ven.


	2. Schody do nebe

Den 1, 10:00

Navštívit Nebeskou věž jsem se rozhodl na poslední chvíli. Buď to bylo ze soucitu k mému zesnulému Pokémonovi, a nebo mě tam táhlo něco víc. Bylo zvláštní, že jsem si na tuto věž dlouho nevzpomněl, až teď. Vážně, dokonce jsem si ani nepamatoval její název. Chtěl jsem snad potlačit své temné dětské vzpomínky? Možná. Naše rodinná vila stála nedaleko Driftveil City poblíž Chargestonské jeskyně. Když nad tím tak přemýšlím, jsem i docela rád, že nežijeme v úplném centru města, zvlášť poté, co se z něj stalo oblíbené letovisko.

Jako vždy, první věc, kterou jsem musel udělat bylo se důkladně nastříkat odpuzovačem, protože být pronásledován vlezlými srnci, taktéž zvanými Deerlingy, a nevyzpytatelnými Tranquilly, přerostlými holuby, byla poslední věc, po které jsem toužil. Bezpečně jsem tak došel až ke vchodu do jeskyně. Upřímně, průchod touto jeskyní je pro mě vždy noční můrou. Ostatní by si mohli myslet, že jeskyně s jiskřícími kameny musí být o dost zajímavější, než jen kdejaká temná jeskyně plná Zubatů nebo Woobatů. Zlatí netopýři. Ti vás můžou maximálně otravovat, ale jinak jsou bezbranní. No dobře, Zubat vás může vážně pokousat, ale jako arachnofobik si stojím za tím, že obrovská elektrická tarantule je milionkrát horší. A to ani nemluvím o tom úhořovi, co mi jednou málem sežral ruku.

A přesně s takovými starostmi jsem procházel celou jeskyni, nemluvme o tom, kolikrát jsem se v ní za tu krátkou dobu málem ztratil. O to radši jsem byl, když jsem konečně uviděl světlo na konci tunelu. Mistralton mě nikdy moc nelákal. Jediné, za co bylo tohle město tak známé, bylo letiště. Městečkem jsem pokračoval stále rovně a hned za první odbočkou se zazelenala vysoká tráva, ještě vyšší, než u nás doma, do které bych v životě nevstoupil už jen kvůli toho, co se v ní vyskytuje. Byl jsem tak nadlidsky rád, že se jí dalo obejít a bezpečně podél ní dojít do další oblasti. Naštěstí pro mě už konečné.

10:45

Obrovská spirálovitá stavba se tyčila vysoko do nebes, dá se říct, že možná i úmyslně, když uvážím funkci, kterou plnila. Nebeská věž měla jen jeden velice důležitý úkol. Umožňovala stovkám dávno zesnulým Pokémonům vést poklidný posmrtný život, mezi nimi byla i Lillie. Vevnitř vždy panovala zvláštní atmosféra. Místo bylo tiché, pouhá šelest větru byla patrná a společně s lidskými kroky sem tam zvuky pokémonů, kteří toto místo z nějakého důvodu považovali za domov.

Vydal jsem se po točitém schodišti nahoru. Lillien náhrobek se nacházel až v třetím patře. Koutkem oka jsem postřehl pár bílých šmouh, které s největší pravděpodobností byli malí Pokémoni, se kterými jsem nijak nechtěl navazovat oční kontakt. Jak se ale později ukázalo, ignorace na některé jedince nezabírala, a tak jsem raději přidal do kroku.

Když jsem konečně našel náhrobek se jménem mého bývalého mazlíčka, poklekl jsem a vedle sebe položil batoh, ze kterého jsem vytáhl dvě malé svíčky a poté jsem se snažil najít zapalovač. Než jsem si uvědomil, že jsem ho nechal doma, mě stihli dohnat ti malí Pokémoni z nižšího patra. „Sakra!" řekl jsem si pod nosem. To však zahájilo udivené ohlasy malých stvoření. Koukl jsem se před sebe a s mírným šokem jsem se posadil na zadek. Přede mnou stála na náhrobním kamenu malá, živá svíčka. Její plamen hořel fialovou barvou, ze kterého šlo slabé teplo. Koukala se na mě svým zvědavým žlutým očkem, mezitím co to druhé bylo zakryto vrstvou něčím, co vypadalo jako vosk a zároveň dávalo iluzi vlasů. Trochu níž pod očima se nacházela ústa, která byla výrazně zakřivena do malého úsměvu. Po stranách těla měla malé ruce bez prstů. Upřímně vypadala docela roztomile, pomalu jsem se až cítil trapně, že jsem se jí předtím lekl.

Svíčka se na mě stále zaujatě koukala, až jsem se neudržel a trošku se zasmál. „Copak maličká? Vypadáš, jakobys viděla ducha," zažertoval jsem. Zda mi rozuměla, nevím, ale začala se chichotat. Nejen ona, ale i smích byl roztomilý! Pak ale udělala něco nečekaného. Její pohled přešel k mým svíčkám. Jednu si vzala do svým nemotorných ručiček a slabým kýchnutím ji zapálila. Pak se obrátila na mě a rozkošným úsměvem se na mě koukala, jakoby ode mně čekala nějakou pochvalu. Opět mi to vyloudilo úsměv na tváři a řekl jsem: „Ano, ano, seš šikovná svíčka. Hele, nezápalila bys mi ještě tu druhou?"

Bytůstka se zaujatě koukla na moji napřáhlou ruku, ve které jsem držel druhou svíčku a doufal jsem, že mě pochopila. Jak se ukázalo, bílá svíčka byla poněkud svéhlavá a místo toho, aby svíčku zapálila, udělala dlouhý skok a ladně mi přistála na rameni. Na místě jsem ztuhl a nervózně jsem otočil hlavu k veselé žvatlající svíčce, pak ji opatrně uchopil a položil zpět na chladnou kamennou dlažbu. „Promiň, maličká, ale já nejsem trenér, ani žádný pečovatel. Nestarám se o pokémony," omluvil jsem se jí a vypozoroval zklamání v jejím očku. Věděl jsem, že kdybych si ji vzal, nedokázal bych se o ni řádně postarat a možná bych tu zachvíli zapaloval pár svíček navíc.

Malým pokémonem jsem se přestal zabírat a poté, co jsem umístil svíce k náhrobku Lillie, jsem vzal batoh a sešel po spiralovitých schodech dolů.


	3. Všude dobře, u Dana nejlíp

11:05

Než jsem vyšel z věže, musel jsem se alespoň tak desetkrát ohlédnout, jestli mě náhodou ta dotyčná nepronásleduje. Cestou jsem potkal pár dalších pokémonů stejného druhu, kteří byli od ní k nerozeznání, ale naštěstí jsem žádného z nich nezaujal natolik, aby mě začal následovat. Oddechl jsem si, když jsem za sebou zavřel těžké dřevěné dveře budovy. „Tak, a zpět do mé milované jeskyně..." řekl jsem si sarkasticky pro sebe.

11:50

Domů jsem přišel na oběd. Uvědomil jsem si, jak moc jsem měl zpocená záda, a tak jsem se šel převléct do svého pokoje. „Nepamatuju si, že bych si bral termosku," pomyslel jsem si když jsem podezíravě rozepínal svůj batoh. Když jsem se koukl dovnitř, nestačil jsem se divit. Z temného rožku na mě vykukovalo povědomé žluté očko. „No jasně. Nemysli si, že tě nevidím."

Když bytost viděla, že byla zrovna odhalena, nezmohla se na nic jiného, než se usmát a začít vydávat své typické roztomilé zvuky: „Wick wiiick!" Z jejího chování jsem se trochu pousmál. „Tak ty si myslíš, že ti to jen tak projde, hm?"

„Wi-wi-wiiick!" radovala se nezbedná svíčka. Všiml jsem si, že její plamen byl zhaslý. „Mm, pěkná finta," pomyslel jsem si, „ale zůstat tu nemůžeš, měla by ses vrátit zpět za svou rodinou," vysvětlil jsem jí.

„Wi?" ozvalo se zdola. Dřív, než jsem stačil něco říct, uslyšel jsem křik svého otce z jídelny. „Ah, sakra! Otec volá na oběd. Ani se odsud nehni, jasný? Nikdo nesmí vědět, že jsi tady!" přikázal jsem jí a zavřel ji v batohu, který jsem uložil do skříně. Šel slyšet pouze tlumený protest malé svíčky.

Svižným krokem jsem odešel do jídelny, kde na mě netrpělivě čekali moji rodiče.

12:30

Jakmile jsme dojedli, můj otec ihned začal mluvit: „Drahý synu, vydal jsem toto konečné rozhodnutí, jelikož bych byl rád, abys nabral trochu zkušeností ze života stejně tak, jako já. Myslím si, že jsi dost starý na to, aby ses začal osamostatňovat a nebýt neustále závislý na pomoci druhých."

Má matka vzápětí převzala slovo: „Doufám, že bereš na vědomí, že to chceme jen pro tvoje dobro."

Začal jsem prudce kroutit hlavou. „Ne! Ne! Vy to nechápete, já nejsem žádný lempl, jak si myslíte. Nechci aby pokémonům bylo ubližováno, nechci aby byli zotročováni a využíváni k lidské práci. Každý má nárok mít svou vlastní rodinu a žít si svůj vlastní život!"

„Ale ano, chápeme, nemusíš zápasit, pokud nechceš, jenom chceme abys začal žít v souznění s nimi a uměl se o ně postarat," vysvětlila matka klidným tónem.   
„Ale prosimtě, pokémony baví zápasit, proč by se jinak konaly turnaje?" prohlásil otec.   
„Wille, nemyslím si, že bychom ho měli nutit do všeho, především jsme chtěli, aby se s nimi naučil žít!" argumentovala matka.   
„Říkej si, co chceš, Margaret, můj syn se určitě stane šampiónem!"

V průběhu jejich nesmyslné hádky jsem zaslechl zvuky ozývající se z mého pokoje. Využil jsem příležitosti a potichu se vypařil zatímco se stále hádali. Trnul jsem hrůzou, co mě za dveřmi čeká. Pomalu jsem otočil klikou a nakouknul dovnitř. K mému údivu se vše zdálo být naprosto v pořádku, a tak jsem vstoupil dovnitř. Pak jsem si všiml, že dveře od skříně byly otevřené dokořán. Vevnitř stále ležel batoh, který se zdál být na první pohled neporušený, avšak jakmile jsem ho zvedl, všiml jsem si propálené díry zezdola. „Svíčko...?" zavolal jsem s nejistotou v hlase. Pochyboval jsem, že by slyšela na takové oslovení. Pak jsem na zemi zahlédl pohozenou knihu. Rozhodl jsem se ji vrátit tam, odkud se vzala, a udělal jsem dobře, protože jsem vzápětí uviděl tu malou výtržnici sedět na vrchní polici mé knihovny.

„Hele, slez odtamtud dřív, než něco podpálíš!" Přikázal jsem. Ta dotyčná se na mě udiveně koukla a lehkomyslně se usmála. Když neposlechla, rozhodl jsem se k ní vyšplhat, ale než jsem stačil natáhnout ruku, ladným skokem přeskočila na můj lustr, který se zhoupl tak, že jsem ho málem viděl na hlavě. A to bez srandy! Jí naopak náramně bavilo se na něm houpat a sledovat, jak zkouší moji trpělivost.

Jednu věc však nedomyslela. Na malou chvíli shlédla dolů a uvědomila si, jak vysoko je a dostala panický záchvat. „Wiii!!" Ihned jsem zpozornil a tiše si povzdechl: „Ach ta hloupá malá svíčka." Natáhl jsem ruce a dal jí důvěryhodný pohled. „Chytím tě."

Nepotřebovala se ani rozhodovat a po sekundě mi přistála v náruči opět se svým malým rozkošným úsměvem a také s nepatrným ruměncem na tváři. Měl jsem až pocit, že to byl záměr. S pohledem na ni jsem chvilku popřemýšlel a rozhodl se: „Víš co, můžeš tu chvíli zůstat, ale nesmíš lézt na police a houpat se na lustru, jasný?"

„Wi-wick!" souhlasila radostně.


	4. Vyber si správně

13:15

Seděl jsem v pokoji a tiše pozoroval svou novou, dočasnou spolubydlící. Byla už mnohem klidnější a zdržovala se spíše na jednom místě, ale nikdy dál, než 2 metry ode mě. Na druhou stranu jsem se jí nedivil, když jí obecně trvalo dostat se z jedné strany na druhou nesmírně dlouho. Nejzajímavějším místem byl však její plamen, který se pomalu až hypnoticky houpal nad její hlavou.

„Jakpak se ti vůbec říká, maličká?" zeptal jsem se jí.

„Lit-wick?" odpověděla.

„Litwick, hm?" Nebyl jsem si jistý zda je to její jméno, nebo pouze zvuky, které vydává.

Zanedlouho jsem uslyšel klepání na dveře. Opět Doris. „Promiňte, že ruším, pane Huntere, ale paní profesorka dorazila," řekla trochu nervózním tónem a dovnitř se ani neodvážila.

„V klidu, Doris, tebe se nic netýká," ujistil jsem ji, a pak se obrátil na Litwicka. „Buď hodný... hodná?" zarazil jsem se nad tím, jak mám toto zjevení oslovovat, ale moc dlouho jsem se nad tím nezaobíral. Dříve, než jsem odešel, jsem se párkrát podíval za sebe, abych se ujistil, že je ta maličká stále tam, kde má být.

„Ach, takže Daniel Hunter, ano?" zaslechl jsem cizí hlas, když jsem vešel do obývacího pokoje. U konferačního stolku jsem zahlédl starší ženu v bílém laboratorním plášti a poněkud výstředním účesem. „Těší mě, paní profesorko Juniper," pozdravil jsem zdvořile, načež se trochu zasmála. „Vidím, že se ti už nemusím představovat. Posaď se, chlapče," pokynula. Tón v jejím hlase se jevil přátelsky a uvolněně.

Poté, co jsem se usadil, pokračovala: „Takže asi tušíš, proč jsem tady." Lehce jsem přikývl s viditelnou frustrací.

„Ale dříve, než začneme, chci si jen něco urovnat. Tvoje matka mi totiž řekla o tvém vztahu k Pokémonům. Podle všeho nemáš dobré vzpomínky na svého Pokémona z dětství."  
Byl jsem trochu překvapen jejím vědomím o mých problémech a mírně jsem kývl hlavou a řekl: „Částečně ano, ale nebylo to přímo nimi, ale mnou. Možná to vypadá tak, že je nesnáším, ale já je naopak mám hrozně rád, ale..." zarazil jsem se.

„Nech mě hádat. Seš ten typ člověka, který se bojí, že se o svého Pokémona nebude umět postarat," doplnila Juniper. „A-ano, přesně tak," souhlasil jsem s ní.

„Ach, přesně to, co jsem si myslela. S lidmi jako seš ty jsem se už několikrát setkala, dokonce můžu tvrdit, že je to zcela běžný případ. A pokud se ptáš, jak jsou na tom teď, tak ti můžu s klidným srdcem říct, že teď patří mezi největší milovníky pokémonů a život bez nich by si už nedokázali ani představit. Poetické, že ano?" zasmála se trochu nad svými zkušenostmi.

„Takže... Podle vás bych měl být to samé?" zeptal jsem se nevěřícně.

„Pokémony máš podle všeho rád, takže jediným tvým problémem je tvá důvěra, a právě proto jsem s sebou vzala tyto 3 speciální Pokémony, kteří ti s tím mohou pomoct. Jsou velice snadní k péči, jsou zvyklí na lidské prostředí a jsou hluboce oddaní svým trenérům," hned poté, co to dořekla, sáhla do kapsy svého bílého pláště a vytáhla z něj 3 pokébally.

Chvíli jsem si nebyl jistý, zda se chci vážně nechat přemlouvat, ale zdálo se mi nezdvořilé její nabídku jen tak bezdůvodně odmítnout. „Dobře, možná, kdybyste mi je trochu prezentovala, dokázal bych se mezi nimi rozhodnout," prohlásil jsem.

„Jistě, Dane, to je úplná maličkost!" zasmála se vzala první pokéball, ze kterého vypustila první ze tří možností. Po krátkém záblesku se na stole objevila malá zelená bytost, která připomínala hada s poněkud namyšleným výrazem na tváři. Ostražitě mě sledovala svýma hnědýma očima, zatímco svůj nos držela vysoko.

„Toto je Snivy, travní Pokémon, je velice inteligentní a po většinu času je klidný a vyrovnaný. Taky se rád vyhřívá na slunci a podobně, jako rostliny, z něj přijímá živiny," vysvětlila Juniper.

Poté vyslala dalšího pokémona, který tentokrát jednoznačně vypadal jako malé prásátko s dlouhýma černýma ušima a zakrouceným ocáskem zakončeným červenou koulí.

„Tepig je narozdíl od Snivyho o něco tvrdohlavější a trenér se mu nejlépe zavděčí jídlem. Když je šťastný, vrtí svým ocasem podobně jako pes, a díky své ohnivé podstatě, dokáže ze svého nosu šlehat plameny."

A nakonec vyslala poslední možnost, tentokrát vodního pokémona, který se vzdáleně podobal vydře. Měl bílou kulatou hlavu, na které po stranách vyčnívaly dvě krátké modré uši. Jeho očka byla černá a mezi nimi se nacházel velký oválný hnědý nos. Na svém břiše měl nalepenou velkou žlutou lasturu.

„A konečně, toto je Oshawott. Nejlépe mu je poblíž vody. Po většinu času je přítulný, avšak pokud se cítí ohrožen, využije svoji lasturu k sebeobraně," dokončila Juniper.   
„Oshawaa!" zaradovala se malá vydra a začala poskakovat na místě. Mírně jsem se nad jeho chováním pousmál. „Ach, nejsi ty ta nejroztomilejší malá vydřička?" sklonil jsem se k němu a podrbal ho pod krkem.

„Důkladně si vyber, Dane, a nebo už ses rozhodl?" zeptala se profesorka. Mé oči se obrátily k dvoum zbylým pokémonům. Tepig mě začal hravě postrkovat svým rypáčkem, zatímco vrtěl ocasem. Snivy nadále zůstal klidný a dal mi pouze sympatický pohled. Klidný a vyrovnaný. Přesně, jak Juniper uvedla. 

„No teda... To bude těžší, než jsem si myslel," řekl jsem si pro sebe.

Netrvalo dlouho, a přiběhla Doris se znepokojeným tónem v hlase. „Pane Huntere, neštěstí!"   
Protočil jsem oči: „Co zas, Doris?"

„Ve vašem pokoji je pokémon, ošklivý a děsivý!" bědovala.

„Pokémon? Jaký pokémon?" ozvala se Juniper.

„Ošklivý a děsivý pokémon..? Myslí svíčku? Ale ta přece není děsivá," Její slova mě vrtaly hlavou.

„TAMTEN!!" vykřikla Doris s pozdní odezvou a máchla rukou před sebe. Pohlédl jsem směrem, kterým ukazovala a málem jsem vybuchl smíchy. Má známá svíčka se rychlostí slimáka plazila směrem k ní, zatímco své malé bezprsté ručičky držela nahoře. „Ale no tak, svíčko, wick wick!" zavolal jsem na ni a její oči rázem zazářily, když přešly z Doris ke mně. „Wiick!" zapištěla a radostně si to to začala nabírat ke mně.

„To je Litwick... Ale jak se sem dostal?" divila se Juniper a obrátila se na mě: „Dane, ty ho znáš?" 

Usmál jsem se na ni nervózně a řekl: „No... Jak bych to řekl... Potkal jsem ji v Nebeské věži, a od té doby se jí nemůžu zbavit." Koukl jsem se znovu na malou svíčku, která se zrovna vyškrábala na můj klín.

„Hm..." zamyslela se, zatímco sledovala spokojenou tvář Litwicka, „možná si tě už dávno vybrala."  
„Oh?" koukl jsem se překvapeně na malou svíčku, „To může dávat smysl." Pohladil jsem ji po hlavě. „Co teď s ní?" obrátil jsem se opět na profesorku.

Juniper se lehce usmála a vytáhla z kapsy čtvrtý pokéball. „Na takové případy mám u sebe záložní pokéball," řekla, když mi ho podala. Váhavě jsem ho sevřel v ruce a ukázal Litwickovi. Svíčka vzhlédla na mě se svým malým rozkošným úsměvem a lehce kývla. „Ty mi prostě na výběr nedáš.." zasmál jsem se a nechal ji zmáčknout knoflík.

Poprvé,

podruhé,

potřetí,

klik.

„Vítej v rodině, maličká."


	5. Začátek nové etapy

14:00

To nejhorší bylo za mnou, teda aspoň jsem si to myslel. Měl svého pokémona, a tak jsem doufal, že mě rodiče konečně nechají být. Už chyběla jen poslední otázka, která pro mě byla dost zásadní.  
„Takže nyní, když mám svého vlastního pokémona, nemusím s ním bojovat, že ne?"

Juniper vypadala mírně zaskočeně. „Bojovat...? Chápu dobře, že se nechceš zúčastnit výzev na stadionech a Unovské ligy? Není to zcela standardní volba, ale určitě se dá s pokémony vyžít i jinak. Avšak i přes všechny možnosti by se nějaký základní trénink hodil."

„Trénink? Ach jo, vážně musím?" polkl jsem na prázdno.

„Ano, bylo by to lepší z pár zásadních důvodů. Zaprvé se při tréninku víc seznámíš se svým partnerem a vybuduješ si mezi ním důvěrné pouto a zadruhé vám to později pomůže čelit různým překážkám, které vám osud přichystá," vysvětlila.

„Jasně, chápu, ale co když se mému pokémonovi něco stane?"

„Pak bys měl ihned vyhledat Pokémonní středisko. Je to obrovská červená budova, kterou bys neměl mít problém rozeznat, v každém městě se vyskytuje aspoň jedno. Mimo jiné bys také měl mít po ruce vždy nějaké léčení," objasnila mi profesorka. Má pozornost se ale brzy obrátila k pokéballu v mé ruce, který se náhle zachvěl a prudce rozevřel, přičemž vypustil mého Litwicka opět ven. Litwick se zlostně podíval na červeno-bílou kouli a odhodil ji pryč pak se obrátil na mě se smutným výrazem. „Litwick!"

„Whoa... Co to do tebe vjelo?" koukl jsem se na ni s ustaraným výrazem a opatrně ji zvedl na úroveň očí. V tomto momentě se v ní začala projevovat stydlivost a začala se vyhýbat pohledem, zatímco se marně snažila zakrýt výrazně rudá místa kontrastující s její bledou tváří. Bylo vážně zvláštní sledovat tak velice lidské chování na neživém objektu, jako je svíčka.

„Mám takový pocit, že by raději chtěla zůstat volně venku, než ve stísněné kouli!" oznámila Juniper a lehce si přiložila ruku k ústům.

„Vážně? Je to pravda?" zeptal jsem se malé, červenající se bytůstky. „Wi-?" vypískla a potupně složila hlavu. Usmál jsem se na ni srdečně a lehce si ji přitulil k sobě. „To je tak nesmírně roztomilé!"

„Aww... Vy jste spolu tak sladcí, kde mám ten foťák?" žertovala profesorka.

„Umm, to je dobrý!" zakřičel jsem rozpačitě a odložil Litwicka na rameno křesla.

„Když už jsme u něj, nechtěl bys honějak pojmenovat?" navrhla mi.

„To bych docela rád, ale je to dost těžké, když nevím jestli tomu mám říkat ona nebo on, a jestli to vůbec má pohlaví," řekl jsem a začal jsem si litwicka otáčet ze všech možných úhlů s nadějí, že najdu něco, co mi napoví.

„Naneštěstí, většina pokémonů je vizuálně mezi oběma pohlavími k nerozeznání, a proto zde mám zvláštní přístroj, který si pokémona naskenuje a určí jeho pohlaví, společně s ostatními kvalitami. Nazývá se to Pokédex," řekla a z kapsy vytáhla přístroj, který vypadal trochu jako konzole, a předala mi ho. Zmáčkl jsem boční tlačítko a zamířil přístroj na Litwicka. Po méně než sekundě se načetly data.   
„Takže ty seš holka, ano?" promluvil jsem na ni. Svíčka se usmála a začala šťastně máchat rukama. „Hah! A já si to myslel už od začátku," zasmál jsem se a začal přemýšlet nad jménem.

„Lucerna! Zní to pěkně a má to tématiku k tvému druhu! Co na to říkáš?"

„Wi-Wick!" vykřikla radostně, čímž dala víc než jasně najevo svůj souhlas a vyskočila mi na rameno. Usmál jsem se a pohladil ji po boku těla. „Takže to je teď jasné. Od dnešního dne se budeš jmenovat Lucerna!" prohlásil jsem nadšeně a otočil se nachvíli na profesorku: „Děkuji vám moc, paní profesorko Juniper, moc jste mi pomohla a mimochodem, pěkný účes!"

Juniper se polichoceně zasmála a zamávala mi na rozloučenou. „Sbohem, Dane, a pokud bys měl nějaké potíže, zavolej!"

A toto byla poslední věta, kterou jsem od ní slyšel. S Lucernou vždy po svém boku jsem věděl, že nás dva čeká jasnější budoucnost.


	6. Trénink v lese

15:00

Nyní bylo na čase svého nového partnera představit svým rodičům. S Lucernou po svém boku, přesněji na svém rameni, a jejím ujišťujícím úsměvem jsem se cítil odhodlaněji, než kdy jindy.  
„Určitě se jim budeš líbit, Lucerno," usmál jsem se na malou svíčku a pohladil ji po tváři.

„Tak co, Danieli, koho sis vybral?" zeptal se mě otec s mírným sarkasmem v hlase, zatímco se místo na mě koukal ven z okna.

„Wille, tvůj syn je za tebou!" napomenula ho matka.  
„Ach, tak mi řekni, zda-li má nějakého pokémona," odpověděl stejně kousavě, jako předtím.

Má matka se na mě podívala a její oči se rozzářily, když uviděla ten malý uzlíček štěstí na mém rameni. „Ach bože, ten je tak roztomilý! Wille, pojď se podívat!" vykřikla úžasem. Tátova ramena rázem povolila a dlouze si oddechl úlevou. Když se však otočil a uviděl mého nového parťáka, těžce se zarazil. „A k tomu jsi přišel jak?" zeptal se.

Ucítil jsem malou kapičku potu stéct po mém čele. „Je to trochu delší příběh, ale paní profesorka mě nechala si ji chytit, takže ano, je oficiálně moje," vysvětlil jsem.

„Hm... Je to poněkud neobvyklé mít ducha za partnera, ale zároveň... obdivuhodné!" nadchl se otec. „Duch!?" vykřikl jsem a koukl se na Lucernu nevěřícně. Lucerna se na mě udiveně podívala a pak smutně sklopila hlavu.

„Počkat... chceš snad říct žes to nevěděl? Litwick, tvůj pokémon, je duší a ohnivé podstaty," poučil mě.

„Takže... je mrtvá!?" vyděsil jsem se.

„Ne, sakra, duší pokémoni a duchové nejsou úplně to samé, to ví přece i malé děcko!" rozčiloval se.

„Wille, prosím..." usměrňovala ho matka, „Dane, i tvůj pokémon je živá bytůstka, o kterou musíš pečovat."

Usmál jsem se a pokývl: „S Lucernou to určitě zvládneme, že ano, maličká?" povzbudil jsem trochu Lucernu, která stále vypadala dost zarmouceně.

„Moc rád vidím tvůj optimismus, synu, avšak jsi mě ještě úplně nepřesvědčil. Chci vidět, že se o svého partnera dokážeš nejen postarat, ale také si s ním vytvořit pouto. Je důležité, aby sis se svým pokémonem rozuměl a mohli se jeden na druhého spolehnout. Je to nesmírně důležité, pokud se chceš stát pravým šampiónem," promlouval otec, mezitím, co ho má matka nepříjemně pošťuchovala loktem do boku. „Wille, přece jsme se dohodli, že Dana nebudeme nutit do ničeho, co sám nebude chtít!" zdůrazňovala. „A ty si myslíš, že by sám od sebe něco udělal? Ty ho stále jen rozmazluješ, ale bič je to, co ten kluk potřebuje!" vyčítal zas otec.

Chvíli jsem se bezradně díval, jak se moji rodiče hádají, než jsem se konečně rozhodl tuto hádku rozpustit. „Když teď půjdu s Lucernou na trénink, budete konečně šťastní!?" zakřičel jsem a téměř hned jsem toho začal litovat.

Otec vydechl a mírně se na mě usmál: „Přesně tak se mi to líbí, synu, z tvé uh- Lucerny se může stát velice silný pokémon. Stojí za tím mnoho úsilí, ale nakonec se tvé úsilí vždy projeví."

„Dobře, ale pouze pod podmínkou, že se konečně přestanete hádat," souhlasil jsem.

„Budu se snažit, ale pokud mě zklameš, nečekej ode mne nic dobrého," upozornil.

Pak jsem se nachvíli obrátil na mamku, abych viděl její reakci. „Dávej na sebe a na Lucernu pozor," řekla starostlivě a očima se přesunula ke svíčce: „A ty, Lucerno, dávej pozor na Dana, ano?" Svíčka na to radostně zažvatlala. Chvíli jsem si Lucernu sundal z ramena a podíval se jí do očí, abych se víc ujistil. „Dáme do toho vše, viď, Lucerno?"  
„Litwick!" dala mi sebejistý pohled.  
„Tak dobře," pokývl jsem a Lucerna se vyškrábala zpět na moje rameno.

18:00

Mé nohy mě odnesly až do odlehlého lesa za Castelií. Téměř jsem si ani neuvědomil, jak daleko jsem ušel, dokud jsem se nepodíval do google map. „Páni... Tady jsem vážně ještě nikdy nebyl. Bez tebe bych se tu snad ani nedostal," řekl jsem Lucerně, která už v pár posledních minutách začala trochu klimbat. Nachvíli jsem si ji sundal z ramena, načež se probudila a mírně zaprotestovala.

„Ale no tak, z čeho seš vůbec tak vyčerpaná? Vždyť jsem tě celou cestu z věže i sem nesl já," kroutil jsem hlavou, zatímco Lucerna na mě házela psí oči. Lehce jsem ji objal, abych ji uklidnil, a lehkým krokem jsem vešel na lesní cestu.

„Nejdříve si musíme najít ideální místo k trénování a nejlépe nějaký velký kámen, který zadrží všechny tvoje útoky," řekl jsem. Lucernu jsem prozatím nechal ve své náruči, zatímco jsem se snažil vyhýbat vysoké trávě.

„Lit-litwick!" zvolala nadšeně a začala máchat svýma ručičkama před sebe. Vzhlédl jsem před sebe a ihned uviděl velký mohutný kámen pokrytý lišejníkem.

„Výborně! To je přesně to, co hledáme! Pusť se do něj, Lucerno!" pokynul jsem. Malá svíčka seskočila dolů a pak se na mě trochu zmateně podívala, jakoby ode mě něco očekávala.

„Děje se něco, Lucerno?" chvíli mi trvalo, než mi to došlo. „Ah, čekáš na pokyn? Jasně... počkej," sáhl jsem do batohu, tedy jiného batohu, protože v tom prvním je díra, a pak jsem si záhy uvědomil, že jsem si nevzal pokédex, tímpádem jsem se nemohl podívat na útoky, které Lucerna umí, „uhh, sakra, tak to je fakt dobrý!"

„Wiii..." povzdechla si Lucerna, která by nejspíš řekla něco ve stylu: „No jo, klasika," kdyby uměla mluvit. Rozpačitě jsem se na ni koukl a řekl: „Použij prostě to, co umíš!"

Lucerna nakonec poslechla. Vstřebala v sobě co nejvíc energie, kolik mohla, a vší silou ze sebe vychrlila řadu malých plamínků, které se po styku s kamenem rozptýlily na malé jiskřičky.

„To je ono, Lucerno! Zkus to znovu!" povzbuzoval jsem ji. Lucerna nabrala víc sebejistoty a svůj útok předvedla znovu, tentokrát byl útok o něco silnější. Několikrát ho ještě zopakovala a každým pokusem se ještě o něco víc zlepšila.

„Ano! Výborně, Lucerno! To prozatím stačí," chválil jsem Lucernu, která mi v sekundě se vší radostí skočila do náruče. Svalil jsem se na zem a přitulil jsem si ji k sobě nejvíc, jak to šlo. „Seš tak šikovná... Jsem rád, že jsem si tě vybral, teda vlastně ty mě, že?" lehce jsem se zasmál a sledoval její nenahraditelnou reakci. „Wi wi wick!!" vypískla radostí, zatímco se její tváře opět nápadně zbarvily do červena.

Najednou jsme oba dva uslyšeli zvláštní šustění trávy. Lucerna ihned zpozornila a já se urychleně zvedl. Její oči byly upřené na vysoký keř, ze kterého šustění vycházelo. „To bude určitě jen Pidove-" sotva jsem stačil doříct větu, zpoza keře se vynořila obrovská červená stonožka, a myslím to vážně, když říkám obrovská! Byla téměř o jeden metr vyšší, než já, a Lucerna oproti ní vypadala jako dortík s bílou polevou. Navíc, nevypadala ani zdaleka přátelsky.

Lucerna se ihned vrhla do obranné pozice a stonožka na ni výhružně zasupěla.  
„Lucerno!!!" zakřičel jsem na ni zoufale, když jsem si uvědomil, že není cesty úniku.


	7. Strážný anděl

Stačil jeden mírný pohyb, aby měl rozhněvaný Scolipede důvod zaútočit. Věděl jsem, že mi nezbývala jiná možnost, než jít do boje. S pohledem na velikostní rozdíl mezi ním a Lucernou jsem se ale bál. Předběžně se mi hnaly slzy do očí, když jsem si v hlavě přehrával všechny různé scénáře, jak by to mohlo dopadnout. Lucerna, na druhou stranu, na sobě nedala žádný strach ani poznat a byla víc než připravena za mě bojovat.

„Wiick!!" zakřičela z plných plic a bez jakéhokoliv zaváhání v sobě začala střádat dostatek energie na svůj čerstvě protrénovaný ohnivý útok. Scolipede ani nachvíli nezaotálel a bez jakéhokoliv ohledu se se svými dlouhými tykadly vrhl přímo na drobného pokémona před ním.

„Pozor, Lucerno!" zakřičel jsem zlomek sekundy předtím, než se Lucerna jen tak tak vyhnula přímému útoku. Scolipede bezpochybně patřil mezi nejrychlejší pokémony hmyzí říše. Byl to jen čistý zázrak, že se takovému útoku stihla včas vyhnout. „Teď máš příležitost!!" Lucerna přikývla a plnou silou ze sebe vychrlila svůj ohnivý útok. „Přímý zásah!" Poskočil jsem a sledoval, jak sebou stonožka ucukla bolestí.

Rázem mě zasáhla vlna lítosti. Po celý svůj život jsem přísahal, že neublížím ani jediné živé bytosti, a teď jsem tady. Sklonil jsem se dolů k Lucerně a řekl: „Musíme odsud rychle pryč, dokud ještě můžeme!" Rozpálená Lucerna mi ale nechtěla vyhovět. „Lit lit!!" vykřikla a podívala se na mě s obavou v očích. Poznal jsem, že mě chtěla za každou cenu ochránit, i za cenu své smrti.

„Ale Lucerno! Já jen nechci, aby se ostatním pokémonům ubližovalo, a nechci ani, aby ublížili tobě! Prosím!" prosil jsem ji, zatímco mi stékaly slzy po tváři. Lucerna nachvíli povolila a její koutky úst se zachvěly. „Wiii..." přikývla s mírným povzdechem.

Chvilka nepozornosti se nám ale vymstila. Scolipede se z útoku stačil vzpamatovat a byl ještě agresivnější, než předtím. Když jsem se ho letmě rozhodl zkontrolovat, byl už znovu připravený k útoku.

„Za tebou!!" zakřičel jsem, když stonožka napřáhla svůj jedovatý ocas a vymrštila ho přímo na Lucernu. Tentokrát už bylo pozdě. Lucerna byla kriticky zasažena mohutným ocasem, který ji vysokou rychlostí odmrštil přímo do pevného kusu skály. Lucerna vypískla v agónii předtím, než její tělo bezvládně dopadlo na zem.

„L-Lucerno!!!" vykřikl jsem a rychle běžel k ní. Opatrně jsem ji zvedl a rozechvěným hlasem k ní promluvil: „Řekni něco, p-prosím!"

„W-wi..." zamumlala a slabě ke mně vzhlédla dříve, než sebou prudce škubla. Scolipedův ocas jí mimo jiné i způsobil otravu.

Scolipede chvíli sledoval situaci, než se rozhodl naše utrpení nadobro ukončit, a rozběhl se na nás se svým zakončovacím rohovým útokem.

„Já tě nedám, Lucerno!" Otočil jsem se k němu zády, přitáhl Lucernu do těsného obětí a s víčky stlačenými k sobě jsem čekal na jasný konec.

Bezbranná bytost v mé náruči se rázem vyprostila z mého obětí, vyšplhala na moje rameno a z něj se vymrštila proti útočící stonožce. „Lucerno, ne!!!" Ukvapeně jsem se otočil, a to, co jsem uviděl, mi zatajilo dech. Lucerna se se svým útokem stavěla proti rozzuřenému Scolipedovi. Sesbírala v sobě všechny zbylé síly a vypustila ze sebe mocný žár ohně. Žár byl tak silný, že Scolipeda doslova odradil od útoku a místo toho se rozhodl vzít nohy na ramena. Krátce poté, Lucerna svůj útok přerušila a vyčerpáním zkolabovala na zemi.

„Lucerno," vyjekl jsem a vzal ji do náruče, „tys to dokázala, je pryč!" Lucerna už ale nereagovala. „Zachránila jsi mi život..." poklesl jsem hlasem, když se stále nic neozývalo. Zatnul jsem pěsti a rozbrečel se: „Ne! Nemůžeš zemřít! Já tě mám strašně rád, Lucerno! Nemělo to dopadnout takhle! Je to všechno moje vina!!"

Avšak v průběhu svého žalu mi v hlavě zazněly slova profesorky Juniper: „Pokud se tvému pokémonovi něco stane, měl bys ihned vyhledat Pokémonní středisko. Je to obrovská červená budova, která se vyskytuje v každém městě."

„Neboj se, Lucerno, jen co se odsud dostaneme, budeš předána do dobrých rukou! Drž se!" řekl jsem bezvědomé Lucerně a utíkal jsem s ní přes celý les, dokud jsem se nedostal zpět na asfaltovou cestu, a běžel po ní do nejbližšího města za lesem.

19:30

Brzy jsem se ocitl ve staromódním městečku Nacrene, kde bylo mimo jiné i muzeum, ale o něm až někdy jindy, teď jsem měl mnohem větší starosti s mojí malou Lucernou. Všechny dobré mravy jsem rázem jakoby nechal doma v momentě, kdy jsem s Lucernou v náruči do střediska vtrhl jako lavina. Přichvátal jsem k sestřičce za pultem, která se na mě vyplašeně podívala a spustila: „Ach božínku! Copak se vám stalo!?"

Opatrně jsem položil Lucernu na pult a vyhradil jsem si 10 sekund na oddech. „Přepadl nás divoký Scolipede, prosím, pomozte Lucerně!" vysvětlil jsem.

„Ach!" úlekem si dala ruku na ústa, „Tak to nesmíme ztrácet čas! Maličká musí dostat antidotum dřív, než bude pozdě!" zvolala a na její pokyn se ihned vedle mě objevil růžový pokémon s vozíčkem, na který byla Lucerna položena a odvezena dozadu na pohotovost. Obrátil jsem se na sestřičku, která se mnou chtěla hovořit: „Jed Scolipeda je velice agresivní. Kdybyste přišel jen o pár minut později, mohlo by být pozdě. Bude chvíli trvat, než jed vyprchá, takže se nachvíli posaďte v čekárně."

„Dobře..." odpověděl jsem a odešel vedle do čekárny. Přemýšlel jsem nad tím, co jsem právě uslyšel. Chybělo málo k tomu, abych šel znovu do Nebeské věže.

O několik minut později vyšla sestřička z ordinace. „Promiňte, nejste vy Litwickův trenér?" zeptala se.

„Ach, ano, jmenuje se Lucerna. Daří se jí? Řekněte, že ano, prosím!" vyptával jsem se.

Radostně se na mě usmála a přikývla: „Lucerna je naprosto v pořádku, ale momentálně si potřebuje důkladně odpočinout, takže máte možnost si tady na noc objednat lůžko."

„Lůžko?" divil jsem se, „Nevěděl jsem, že to tu funguje jako hotel."

„Ano, zavedlo se to teprve nedávno, ale slouží to pouze pro trenéry a jejich pokémony, kteří se zotavují," vysvětlila.

„To zní užitečně... Promiňte, ale nevadilo by, kdybych se na ni podíval? Víte, mám o ni hrozný strach a vše a-"

„Ovšem, že ano! A až se probudí, budete si ji moct vzít na pokoj, aby se vám jednomu po druhém nestýskalo," zasmála se a zavedla mě na sál, kde byla Lucerna. Ležela na malém lůžku ohraničeném zábranami podobně, jak to mívají malé děti. Ve spánku vypadala obzvlášť roztomile. Klekl jsem si k jejímu lůžku a lehce ji pohladil po hlavě. „Ahoj, můj strážný andílku."

Lucerna na to lehce otevřela oko a se svým maličkým úsměvem tiše zavrkala tak, až mě to zahřálo u srdce. Usmál jsem se a lehce ji políbil na čelo. „Mám tě tak moc rád, že si to ani nedokážeš představit..."

Pohled Lucerny:

„A já tě mám možná víc, než jen ráda, Dane..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jsem velice překvapená, že tento příběh někdo nakonec našel a přečetl, udělalo mi to dost velkou radost a rozhodně mě to motivovalo ve vydávání nových kapitol! ^^  
> I tak ale stále přemýšlím o přepsání příběhu do angličtiny. Nemůžu říct, že moje Angličtina je úplně nejlepší (především co se týče slovní zásoby), ale rozhodně bych si na něco takového troufla. Každopádně veškerou pomoc přivítám! XD


	8. První večer s Lucernou

20:15

Protože už bylo dost pozdě a vracet se domů sám by bylo pro mě s unavenou Lucernou dost nebezpečné, rozhodl jsem se přenocovat v Nacrenském Pokémonnín středisku. Už po pár minutách s Lucernou na sále mi značně začala dávat najevo, že by odsud chtěla pryč co možná nejrychleji, a tak jsem ji vyprostil ven z jejího lůžka a rozhodl se ji prozatím ponechat ve své náruči.

Procházel jsem úzkou chodbou, zatímco jsem se netrpělivě snažil najít číslo pokoje totožné s tím na klíči, který jsem si dříve vypůjčil od sestřičky. Pokoj vypadal na první pohled prázdně, pouze s tím nejzákladnějším vybavením, což byla postel, noční stolek, židle, skříň a umyvadlo. „No nazdar... Aspoň lepší než nic," povzdechl jsem si a snažil se potlačit své pohrdavé myšlenky z ocitnutí se v nižším standardu, než na který jsem byl zvyklý. Lucerna naopak okamžitě ožila a šla si zabrat postel.

„Ale no tak, zadrž, kde budu spát já?" ušklíbl jsem se, když jsem svéhlavou svíčku přesunul na vypolstrované sedátko židle. Lucerna nechápavě naklonila hlavu a mrzutě zamrčela. Zasmál jsem se při její reakci a hravě ji zdvihl nad hlavu podobně, jak to často dělají rodiče svým malým dětem, a bez opory jsem se s ní svalil na měkkou matraci. „Jen si z tebe dělám legraci, jistě, že můžeš, cokoliv pro mého malého strážného andílka," dořekl jsem a vzápětí jsem ji přitáhl zpět k sobě.

„Wii!!" zapištěla radostně a zachumlala se pod moji bradu. Zavřel jsem oči a užíval si příjemné teplo Lucernina těla na své hrudi a zároveň i chvilku relaxace, kterou jsem po tak stresuplném dni potřeboval jako sůl. Chvíli jsem se ponořil do svých myšlenek, ze kterých mě zanedlouho vyprostil můj prázdný žaludek.

„Hele, co bys řekla na to, kdybychom se trochu najedli?" navrhl jsem, když jsem slepě hmátl do svého batohu, abych z něj vytáhl modrou svačinovou krabičku, a pak menší krabičku zřejmě pro Lucernu. Došlo mi, že od svého odchodu z věže ještě nic nejedla, a kdo ví, kdy naposledy pozřela nějaké hodnotné jídlo. Kdy si naposledy dopřála kvalitního spánku, byla další nejasná otázka, nad kterou jsem přemýšlel při pohledu na její polospící formu.

Lehce jsem ji poklepal a nabídl jí poffin z malé krabičky. Lucerna opět trochu ožila, když ucítila jemnou vůni zvláštního druhu pečiva a nejistě se na mě podívala. „No tak, Lucerno, najez se." nabádal jsem ji klidným hlasem. Podal jsem poffin do jejích malých nemotorných ručiček a s napětím sledoval, jak ochutnávala své první pořádné jídlo.

Jakmile do svých malých úst vložila první sousto a chuť se jí rozplynula na jazyce, její oči zajiskřily úžasem a horlivě začala hlodat na zbytku pečiva. Uspokojivě jsem se pousmál a pobaveně jsem sledoval její nadšení z jídla. „Šikovná holka, chceš ještě? Jsou tu ještě tři," ani jsem se nemusel víckrát ptát a Lucerna si s sebou odtáhla rovnou celou krabičku. „Hele, ať nejsi tlustá!" popichoval jsem ji, načež mi dala uražený pohled, nad kterým jsem se zakřenil a poté jsem svou pozornost přesunul na svůj telefon, kde jsem s hrůzou zjistil, že mám 6 zmeškaných hovorů od mámy, a tak jsem ji napsal zprávu o tom, kde jsem, a že přijdu zítra, zatímco jsem se tiše doufal, že na mě ještě nestihla vyslat celou pátrací četu.

Po jídle jsem se konečně uvelebil do postele a vykrmená Lucerna se spokojeně přivalila k mojí hlavě, kde usnula, a pár minut po ní jsem následoval i já.

Den 2, 6:00

Na druhý den jsem vstal už v 6 hodin ráno, což bylo na můj vkus extrémně brzo. shlédl jsem dolů na Lucernu, která stále tvrdě spala přesně tam, kde se minulou noc uvelebila. Z jejího spokojeného výrazu jsem usoudil, že se jí spí dobře ať už usne, kde chce, což jsem jí jako člověk, kterému se dobře spí jen ve vlastní posteli, poměrně záviděl. Jelikož jsem u sebe neměl žádné hygienické potřeby, nemohl jsem provést svou ranní rutinu, a tak jsem si alespoň opláchl obličej a prohrábl vlasy, aby nevypadaly moc rozcuchaně.

Z nevědomí, co dělat dál, jsem si sedl na židli a rozhodl se zkontrolovat zprávy. „Máte jednu nepřečtenou zprávu," hlásil systém. Moje očekávání se přece jen naplnilo. Můj otec přeci jen přijede ve své drahé káře až ke středisku a já odsud odjedu zas jako ten největší snob.

Občas jsem přemýšlel nad tím, jaké by to bylo se narodit jako úplně obyčejný kluk v úplně obyčejné rodině. Chtěl bych projednou zapadnout mezi normální děti namísto těch rozmazlených zbohatlých fracků. Zatřásl jsem hlavou, abych se vyprostil ze svých myšlenek, opatrně jsem podebral spící svíčku a přemístil ji do svého batohu, kde spala dál. „Jen spi dál, maličká," zašeptal jsem k ní.

7:30

Můj otec tak, jak slíbil. Sotva jsem vlezl do auta, byl jsem ihned zahlcený výčitkami mého otce: „Proč jsi sakra nezavolal? Tvoje matka dostala panický záchvat a bylo to s ní k nevydržení!"

„To mi je moc líto, ale bohužel jsem se v tu dobu potýkal s jinými problémy..." povzdechl jsem si.

„Vážně? A co Petrolejka?" odpověděl lhostejně.

„Jmenuje se Lucerna," odsekl jsem.

„Lucerna, Petrolejka, to je fuk. Jak šel trénink? Cítím, že blbě, mám pravdu, že ano?" zasmál se ironicky.

„Lucerna měla důkladný trénink a naučila se nový útok," řekl jsem prostě a vynechal vše kolem. Náhle jsem zaslechl tlumené zvuky z mého batohu. Instinktivně jsem batoh rozevřel, aby dotyčná neměla zapotřebí opět vypalovat díry. Lucerna vykoukla ven, zjevně nervózní z náhlé změny prostředí. „Dobré ráno, Lucerno, jedeme domů," usmál jsem a pohladil ji po hlavě, abych ji uklidnil. 

„Wi..." přikývla lehce a otočila směrem k řidiči. Otec se na ni letmě podíval a jeho pozornost ihned upoutala malá béžová náplast pod jejím pravým okem.

„Hm... Nemyslím si, že váš trénink šel zrovna hladce. Jen mi pěkně řekni, co se doopravdy stalo," řekl otec.

Lehce jsem si povzdechl, když jsem si v hlavě urovnal své myšlenky a šel jsem z celou pravdou ven: „Trénovali jsme v lese na obrovském kusu skály, Lucerně vše pěkně šlo, ale pak nás přepadl rozzuřený Scolipede. Nakonec jsme ho porazili, ale Lucerna byla těžce zraněná, tak jsme skončili na noc v pokémonním středisku."

Otec mě tentokrát zaujatě poslouchal a řekl: „Hm... Pokud to je tak, je to docela pozoruhodné. Lucerna má poměrně vysoký potenciál."

Lucerna ale s mojí výpovědí nebyla úplně spokojená, a tak mě neustále pošťuchovala. Pak jsem ale nakonec pochopil, co po mně chtěla. Mírně mi zrudly tváře a má ústa se zakřivily do stydlivého úsměvu. „Ale největší zásluhu za to vše má Lucerna, vděčím jí za záchranu života," vyklopil jsem ze sebe a koukl se na Lucernu, která se šťastně usmívala, zatímco si svýma rukama třela své mírně zarudlé tváře. „Seš teďka šťastná, Lucerno?"

Můj otec ze sebe vydal srdečný smích a prohlásil: „Vidíš, Dane, říkal jsem, že trénink upevňuje pouta! Jste na dobré cestě!"


End file.
